The Swan girls
by Live2bhappy
Summary: Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**The swan girls**

**Rated T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! OR do I?**

**Note: Mostly in Rosalie pov. **

* * *

** Rosalie pov. **

* * *

I looked out of the car window at the mossy trees. It made me miss Arizona more than I already did. Charlie and Bella we're having a conversation I wasn't really listening to and Alice was playing games on her phone. "So, girls are you excited for school tomorrow?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, Dad it'll be fun" I said continuing to look out the window until we got to the house.

"You remember where you're room is?" We nodded and me and Alice retreated to our room. Bella wanted to watch t.v so she stayed with dad. I looked between the camp bed and the double.

"I'm getting the camp!" I yelled throwing my hand bag on it.

"Why do you get it?!" Alice argued.

"Because dear Alice I am the eldest" I said sitting on the bed. My phone buzzed Alice checked her phone. "Alice it's me" I said taking my phone out of my bag.

"Who is it?" she asked sitting next to me and trying to read my texts.

"Alice for a sixteen year old you are very immature!" I looked down at my phone. "It's Royce" I said looking at the text. I threw my phone away from me.

"Rose what's wrong?" Alice said worriedly. "Rose?" I felt the tears sliding down my cheeks. She picked my phone up off the ground. "Rose, I'm sorry." she said sympathetically. "You can do better!" she promised.

I wiped away the tears with the back of my hand. "I'm going for a walk" I said smiling.

"Do you want me to come?" she asked..

"If you want."

* * *

**Review. ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**The swan girls**

**Rated T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! OR do I?**

**Note: Mostly in Rosalie pov.**

**Note: Bella: 12 Rosalie: 17 Alice: 16**

* * *

** Rosalie pov. **

* * *

I realized after my walk that I should have expected this from Royce. I knew he'd dump me after I moved.

Me and Alice found the school on the walk. It's not that far so, thank god, we won't have to go to school in the police car.

We got home and Charlie and Bella were eating some burnt thing. I don't think I'm hungry any more. I decided to go straight to sleep there was nothing to do any way.

* * *

I was woken by the rain and Alice. The rain because it was pounding on the window and Alice because she was stomping around the room.

"Alice, shut up!" I growled rolling over onto my side. If it's possible she got louder. I pulled my phone out from under my pillow. 5:59. This is why we all have separate rooms at home.

I decided Alice wasn't going to be any quieter no matter how much I begged her so I rolled out of bed and went over to my suitcase. "I hate you Alice" I continued. Pulling out an outfit for the day.

* * *

I walked downstairs and was relieved to find Charlie had left for work and left coffee. I poured a large cup and drank it in two big gulps.

Alice came down an hour later. By the time Bella came down she had just enough time for breakfast. She walked to school by herself because Charlie had shown her where it was yesterday.

Me and Alice arrived five minutes late. Technically we'd be fifteen minutes late for class. The secretary showed us to our classroom. "Mr. Jameson this is Rosalie Hale she'll be joining your class today."

"All right, Rosalie, sit at the back next to Cullen" he said, I guessed 'Cullen' was the boy at the back next to the only spare seat in the room. I'd missed most of the class so I didn't really know what they were talking about...

* * *

**Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The swan girls**

**Rated T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! OR do I?**

**Note: Mostly in Rosalie pov.**

**Note: Bella: 12 Rosalie: 17 Alice: 16**

* * *

** Rosalie pov. **

* * *

I stared at the whiteboard confused. I'm pretty sure I haven't covered any of this yet. I wonder how Alice is doing? I considered asking 'Cullen' but I didn't want to seem like a total idiot. I mean this was Math not Rocket science. Yet.

I took everything down but it didn't make any more sense than when I started. After another four or five minutes of uncontrollably tapping my pencil 'Cullen' turned to me. "Need help?" he asked.

I suddenly felt kind of embarrassed. It's probably new school syndrome. Nothing major. "I think I can get it" I answered. Seriously I just turned down help! I've gone from big Idiot to even bigger idiot. No wonder Royce dumped me! No I'm not supposed to think about that!

He nodded and turned back to his work. I slowly figured them out but by the time I'd finished number one the bell had gone. "Hale. Cullen" the teacher said before we could leave. Damn it. Did he notice that I wasn't doing my work? Did he notice we were talking?

"Cullen I don't suppose you'd mind showing the new girl around?" he said more of an order than a question.

"Not at all" he answered politely.

"Good, go" he said shooing us out of the room. So is his name Cullen? No he called me Hale so his second name must be Cullen. By the end of the 'tour' I still didn't know his name. But there was a ten minute break so maybe I can find Alice.

"Thank's for showing me around..."

"Emmett" he filled in. I nodded slightly. "Do you have a name or?"

"Rosalie" I answered. "Well I'm going to go find my sister" I said walking away.

I found Alice at her locker turning it into her perfect locker. "Alice" I said walking towards her.

"Rosalie how does it look?" she asked showing me her locker.

"Alice-ish" I answered looking at the locker. She smiled happily.

"Oh we're sitting with Jasper at lunch" she said suddenly. Am I expected to read her mind?

* * *

**Review! Please. **


End file.
